


Three Dimitri's, One Felix

by Okami01



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Consensual Kink, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgy, Overstimulation, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: After after being summoned to Askr and being surrounded by other Dimitri's and a winter festival Felix, they come to an agreement of sorts.For Dimilix Week - Crossover
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Three Dimitri's, One Felix

**Author's Note:**

> *Just in case you don't want to read this sort of thing... this is pre timeskip Felix and Dimitri, and post timeskip Dimitri's from different worlds. Everyone is over 18 and consenting.*

Dimitri had been in the world of Askr for what he thought was a couple months.   
He wasn't quite sure. Time seemed to pass differently in Askr. Everything was different here. 

He was the only one from his own world. There were other heroes that were his classmates from other worlds. Other Felix's, other Claude's, Edelgard's, Sylvain wearing some sort of inappropriate swimwear. Other Dimitri's. Dimitri's who were older than him. Ones that kept the future in a shroud of mystery.

Dimitri fought for Askr. Their kingdom was in trouble and while he longed to return to his own world, it was only right to help. 

There were two Dimitri's. One that wore black, fought mercilessly on the battlefield, and kept to himself. Dimitri hoped that, whatever future he was from, he'd be able to fix things for the better.

The silver-clad Dimitri seemed nice enough. Bigger, taller, and more openly sad than he was. He seemed nice enough. 

Dimitri knew it wasn't the older versions of his fault but he didn't like it when they talked to Felix.

Not the Felix from either of their worlds. This Felix was wearing Winter Festival clothes. Sometimes Dimitri saw him sparring, admiring swords, glaring in Dimitri's direction. He wasn't so different from Dimitri's Felix.

Not that that Felix was his either.

Nor was the one currently in Askr. And yet, Dimitri wanted to talk to him. 

But sometimes, times that seemed to be growing frequency and length, Felix spoke to silver-clad Dimitri. 

" Spar with me, boar." He demanded. 

Silver Dimitri smiled. And sure Dimitri thinks he would smile too, if Felix wanted to spar with him. 

But it was strange. Felix seemed to notice this. Though his scowl looked even less intimidating now that he was wearing that outfit.

" What are you smiling for?"

" Hmm? Oh… It's been a while since I've seen you like that… Since you've called me by that name."

" Whatever. You don't have to keep reminding me. I know you're from a different time. I'm not that Felix, you know."

" I'm aware. I suppose I cannot help myself from liking all versions of you."

" Ugh...Come on then."

And of course, Silver Dimitri follows them. Dimitri goes as well, silently. 

He watches them spar. Just as he'd them fight on the battlefield 

Silver Dimitri is much more powerful. And while Dimitri has learned some of Felix's moves from sparring in their world. Silver Dimitri knows all of them, it seems. Dimitri wonders how often they spar together in the next five years. That's nice to look forward to, he'll admit.

Silver Dimitri doesn't go easy on Felix. Despite the fondness in his eye. If his thought process is anything like Dimitri's, he probably knows holding back would make Felix even angrier. 

As it is Felix strikes, likely assuming he's better off attacking than defending. But Silver Dimitri parries and thrusts, pivots until he's in striking range. 

Instead of attacking, he looms over Felix, pins him against the wall, sword to Felix's side.

Felix grumbles something. Silver Dimitri smiles and goes to move away. 

Felix pulls him closer and apparently that's something Silver Dimitri wasn't expecting. 

Felix pulls him close and there's barely any distance between them and Dimitri thinks he's going to break a piece of the wall off and-"

" So you don't want to spar anymore, Felix?" Silver Dimitri whispers. 

Felix is blushing and he's smiling and Silver Dimitri is looking at him so fondly and-

" Shut up," Felix says. Without any heat. He pulls Dimitri downward and presses his mouth to his. There's heat in that.

Dimitri licks his lips. Wants to keep watching. It's an older version of himself kissing a Felix that isn't even from either of their worlds. Dimitri thinks he ought to be happy. Perhaps not so aroused. Differently not jealous. 

Unfortunately, as he turns to go back to his room, he feels all of those things. 

_____

Dimitri knows sulking isn't a proactive endeavor. Still, he can't help it. He sits on his bed and hears someone knocking after a while.

" Boar," Felix says through the door.

Dimitri jumps to his feet.

" Felix? Ah… hello." He opens the door. Questions of why Felix is here or what the older version of himself did to Felix nearly drip off his tongue. 

" That battle with those bird-winged people was quite interesting."

Felix glares at him, steps into the small room. Frowns at the floor. " I didn't come here to talk about that." 

Though if Dimitri knows anything about Felix it's that he is interested in that sort of thing. Fighting, battles, and tactical strategies. It's always been something they've both enjoyed. 

However, perhaps Dimitri doesn't know Felix as well as he thought he did. After all, he's from a different world. Dimitri knows he isn't thinking clearly but how could he when he…   
Felix is staring at him. 

" Dimitri," he says, so softly that Dimitri almost thinks he's imagining it. Still, the land that they're in is filled with strange and wondrous things.

" Dimitri," Felix repeats, louder. Stepping forward suddenly. 

" Felix- are you… He… the other me didn't do anything strange to you did he?"

Felix scoffs which is more normal Felix behavior. He stares at the floor and then looks up again. " You're both fools."

" Felix I… I have to say I'm glad that you're here and saying my name… even if you aren't well if you… you're not the Felix from my world but I'm glad that you're here." He rambles. Grinning. Giddy really. Felix stares at him. 

" We're fucking in the future." He declares? Asks?

Dimitri isn't sure. 

Silver Dimitri said they were married in the future. Dimitri was happy. that a version of himself had managed to find peace.

" Say something."

" I do not know what to say. Ahhh…? That's nice." He says. He has to say something. 

" That's nice?" Felix asks, annoyed. 

" Yes," Dimitri says. Because he may as well be honest. But he wants to respect Felix's boundaries. He is suddenly very aware of his hands. Clenched at his side. And it doesn't seem like his imagination that Felix is slowly getting closer. 

" That's all you feel about it?"

" That's nice… and um… I want to- If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I'd like… You should kiss me too."

Felix makes a noise. Another annoyed huff. He's blushing. Dimitri is blushing. The room feels smaller. Felix is getting closer, pulling the two of them together. 

" You get on my nerves," Felix says. Without any heat, touching Dimitri's cape with his fingers. Well, his words don't have any heat but his touch does. 

" Perhaps not that much," Dimitri says. His voice has gone rough.

" The other me must be annoyed." Felix declares. " If you would just-"

Dimitri waits. He waits for what feels like forever. Felix licks his lips. Pouts slightly. 

Dimitri thinks about lunging forward. He breathes and it's Felix's scent. 

" Felix… please can you-"

" Do you want this, Dimitri?"

Of course, he did. Does. Has for years. 

Didn't he… older Dimitri already ask you that to Felix? Dimitri almost says. Bitter jealousy coming back briefly again. 

He nods instead. Felix kisses him. Softly. Warm. Pulling at Dimitri's cape with one hand and another hand as his waist. Dimitri is afraid to move, lest he break something. 

Felix pulls away slightly.

And it's not enough.

" Felix I- um this is good."

He says lamely. But is it right to have this? Kissing this Felix that's from a different place?

The other Dimitri would forgive him… probably. As would his Felix. Not his Felix but the Felix from his own world of course. Probably. Hopefully. 

" He said you would want to…" 

" The Dimitri wearing the silver armor?" Dimitri asks, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Yes. This isn't real. I don't know how the other you feels but I want… all of you  
You're here so let's fuck, Dimitri."

At that request, Dimitri loses what little composure he had left. He pulls Felix close again and kisses him. 

Felix hums. 

This must not be real. If it's this good, this easy.

But while the words Felix spoke make Dimitri feel a pleasure-filled haze, he hears a knock on the door.

The two other Dimitri's have let themselves inside. 

___

"Felix, are you sure?" Dimitri asks.

" If he says he's sure then he's sure," Silver Dimitri says. Fondly. Like he knows Felix better than Dimitri does. 

Maybe he does annoy Dimitri a little.

Black Dimitri says nothing, he sits in the corner of the room.

Felix looks at him. At all of them, still blushing. Smiling a little. He turns and moves to lock the door.

Silver Dimitri says stretching his arms, " I'm still not certain that this is a good idea. However, Felix seems to think that-"

Felix turns sharply, frowning. " I don't need you to speak for me, boar." He gestures to Dimitri and black Dimitri whose staring back at Felix intensely. 

" Any of you."

Black Dimitri lets out a humorless laugh.   
Silver Dimitri looks entirely unperturbed.

" I can't tell you about the future that we live in..., I said before, if it's knowledge about your body then it's ok. And I'm certain that my husband, older Felix would want you to feel as much pleasure as possible."

" Yeah, whatever." Felix says, possibly dismissively as he steps forward. But his blush has only deepened as he walks back over to the two of them. 

" He thinks he knows me so well… We'll see."

"Hmm I believe that we will," Silver Dimitri drawls. Smiling. He turns slightly to Dimitri. " Though I'm sure you don't wish for me to fuck you as well. But you'd like to take off his clothes and do not want to rip them but he'd like that. Besides… all of our clothes seem to rematerialize in this world."

His older self does seem to know a great deal of both their mindsets, much as Dimitri is annoyed by it. 

Dimitri blushes. Digs his hands into the floor for absolutely no relief. 

Felix is slowly loosening his top button as he seems to be waiting for that. 

" No one asked for you to prove the interworking of your perverse mind, Dimitri."

" I don't want to fuck either of you," Black Dimitri growls. He jumps up and Silver Dimitri glares at him. 

" I'll get you off," Felix replies confidently. His words go straight to Dimitri's cock. 

" I suppose we are not the only perverse ones around then." Silver Dimitri chuckles. 

And he can't take it anymore, Felix still has too many clothes on, he's hard. He stands up and moves towards Felix. Silver and Black Dimitri seem to argue about something behind him. Silver Dimitri warns him to behave. 

" It took you long enough," Felix grumbles. 

Dimitri doesn't know what he's supposed to say to that right now which is ok because Felix kisses him. Biting and with his tongue. 

He grabs a hold of Dimitri's waist again. Tugs at the fabric of his cape.   
His mouth wet and moaning softly. 

Felix must be very pent up, so is Dimitri. And he finally remembers why he came over there in the first place. 

He rips apart the red fabric of Felix's coat.   
Felix gasps. Dimitri thinks he should ask him if he wants to stop but no doubt he'd be mad. So they keep going. Until Felix is bare from the waist up. And his sword falls to the ground.

Startles the both of them.

Black Dimitri has moved closer again, sitting on the floor.

" He likes it when you pull his hair," Silver Dimitri says.

Felix grumbles something. Dimitri should take off his pants. He kisses Felix again instead, slides his hand over his back and up towards his neck. Kneads into his skin softly before reaching further and pulling his hair free from his bun. 

Felix whines at that. But he grinds on Dimitri's leg.

Dimitri grinds back. Instinctively. Tugs at Felix's hair and pulls him closer. Drinks in all of Felix's little moans. 

" Touch me," Felix growls roughly.  
Dimitri touches him. Nearly rips his pants clean apart. 

Felix grumbles again. But just as Silver Dimitri said he doesn't seem to mind the clothing damage. 

Felix's cock leaks up against Dimitri's thigh. Hard and flushed, just as the rest of Felix is. 

Dimitri takes Felix's cock in hand and strokes. He's not very well versed in these sorts of things. Thankfully it's enough, judging by the wild bucking of Felix's hips.

Dimitri caresses Felix's body as he listens to the older version of his words. 

"He likes it when you suck at his ears and neck. Though the thought of you drawing blood makes you nervous and turns you on. Silver Dimitri says casually, though his voice has gone lower than usual.

" N-no no one says turned on anymore," Felix grumbles, out of breath. 

" I say it," Silver Dimitri shrugs. He smiles warmly. " Do you have a problem?"

" Ye- ah," Felix's complaining is interrupted by Dimitri sucking a bruise into his neck." 

He resumes his ministrations, trying to get Felix off before he cums himself. 

" You're both terrible," Felix pants.

" You seem to enjoy it," Silver Dimitri says.

Felix doesn't argue. He kisses Dimitri again and his hips buck erratically. He cums like that. Up against Dimitri, his legs shaking and his hands holding tight to Dimitri tightly for support. 

Dimitri rubs his own cock now and his release comes quickly. He kisses Felix's cheek, leans forward and kisses his ear. " I enjoyed that a great deal. Thank you."

" Do not say that," Felix pants. He takes a breath. " You made a mess already and we've only just begun."

" Wait Felix are you sure that-"

" Sit on the floor, " Felix says. Having regained some of his composure. Though not much, with his cum covered thighs and flushed body. 

Felix halfway pushes him, Dimitri lets himself go.

Dimitri still can't believe that the two of them do these sorts of things in the future. 

By Silver Dimitri's face, he can. He's waiting patiently. The armor that he was wearing before off. As is Black Dimitri. Well, slightly less patiently, he's stroking his cock and staring intently at Felix. 

Two eye patches. Two scars on their chests. A myriad of near healed over wounds on them both. 

Felix sits. Takes another long breath. Cock half-hard again already. 

" How should we do this?" Silver Dimitri asks.

" I want you all to fuck me," Felix replies, looking nowhere in particular, embarrassed perhaps. Dimitri can't help but stare at him. He's seen Felix in various states of undress back in his own world. Though not recently, not outside of the sauna when they happen to be there at the same time. 

This is different. Felix with kiss bitten lips, flushed cheeks, and hair spilling out over his shoulders. 

Dimitri swears just the sight alone could make him cum again. 

Black Dimitri, still stroking himself, cums with a rung-out groan.

Silver Dimitri stands up, his cock hard and his eye trained on Felix. " Do you want me inside of you, Felix?"

" You already know apparently, so do it."

It seems like Silver Dimitri is trying not to laugh but he gives up and chuckles. " As you wish. 

After some maneuvering, Felix ends up in Silver Dimitri's lap, black Dimitri kneeling near the base of Felix's cock, stroking himself. Dimitri sits near Felix. Silver Dimitri told him he liked to have his nipples sucked. Felix neither confirmed or denied it so here they are. 

Dimitri kisses a trail down his neck towards his chest. Black Dimitri puts one hand on Felix's balls. Without any fanfare, he lowers his head and practically swallows Felix's cock. 

When and where does Dimitri get these skills from in the future? 

Felix moans. Keans. Bucks into the sensation. Dimitri moves his hand up and experimentally tugs one of Felix's nipples. 

Silver Dimitri is informing Felix in vivid detail about how he knows that Felix gets himself off sometimes. How he shoves toys up his ass. He's gotten lube from somewhere, pours it on his hand, and fingers Felix open. 

His fingers and Felix's hole make lewd sounds. Felix closes his eyes and grinds his hips down. 

" If I cum again before you get your cock inside me.

Silver Dimitri thrusts his fingers harder. " Hmm? What will you do Felix?"

Felix curses. He glares at Dimitri who didn't do anything this time besides suck particularly hard at Felix's flushed chest.

" Just fuck me already."

Silver Dimitri sighs. " So impatient. I'd like to play with you for longer though. And I doubt you could take me right now, tight as you are. Could you cum again after this?" 

Stubborn as ever, Felix nods. Dimitri wonders how much he can take.

But the three of them and their ministrations are enough to make Felix cum again.

Black Dimitri swallows, sits back up and stares at Felix. Silver Dimitri smiles fondly. His fingers still working Felix over. He must know all the spots Felix likes because he'll curl his fingers this way and that and Felix will whine and moan accordingly. 

" Alright," Silver Dimitri says. " Now? Or we can take a break."

Felix pants. Dimitri hadn't noticed before but his hand is in Dimitri's hair. He tugs at it roughly and whines. Looking even more debauched.

" Now."

Wordlessly, Silver Dimitri extracts his fingers. There's a wet sound. Felix makes a sound between a mewl and a whine. He'd gotten up to three in his hole. Dimitri's hands get even bigger in the future and Felix seems to like it. Lube runs down his hand. Out of Felix's puffy rim. 

Goddess, he looks absolutely debauched. 

Silver Dimitri circles his rim. Before pulling Felix up by the waist.

" Here, lay your head on his lap," Silver Dimitri says. 

Dimitri scoots over and as Silver Dimitri manhandles Felix into the position. He seems to like that too. The roughness.

He arches his back, panting again, wiggling his ass up in the air. 

Silver Dimitri sucks at his rim, licks and nibbles. It gets Felix panting all over again. 

Crying out for Dimitri to just fuck him already. 

Silver Dimitri hums, seeming content to tease Felix for longer. Dimitri likes it. He can't blame his older self. 

But the almost leisurely tongue fucking comes to an end. Silber Dimitri gets up on his knees and lines his cock up with Felix's hole.

" I'm entering you now," Silver Dimitri says.

" I don't need your narrat- ahhh," Felix breaks off into a moan. He curses and moans. Silber Dimitri holds him by the waist and slams into him. 

Dimitri looks. Starts stroking himself. Can tell his older self is holding back. Still, it has Felix moaning, crying and babbling. 'Yes,' and broken words that sound vaguely like 'boar' and 'Dimitri.'

Felix cums dry. A few erratic pumps later, Silver Dimitri does as well. He pulls out with a groan, lube, and cum drip on the floor. Felix even more of a mess. " You've more stamina in the future," he remarks low and only slightly out of breath. 

Lays Felix's body down on the floor, on top of the blanket he'd gone and put out on the floor from Dimitri's bed. 

Black Dimitri cums on Felix's chest. 

Felix pants. They all seem to get themselves together after a while.   
" We'll have to do this again," Felix remarks, sleepily. Smiling. Silver Dimitri moves to stroke his hair once, kiss his forehead, then goes looking for his clothes. 

" For as long as we're here," Silver Dimitri says.

They all nod. 

Felix falls asleep. 

" We'll leave him here with you then," Silver Dimitri says, after getting dressed. "...And perhaps Dimitri… you should speak to the Felix from your world sooner than later this time around."

Dimitri sighs. Not one to make promises he isn't sure if he can keep. Everything seems easier in this other world. Still,   
" I'll try."

Silver Dimitri looks at him, smiling again. " I know that you will." 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix Week! Thanks for reading! I've wanted to write this for a while and its Felix's birthday so I thought why not lol. Writing Black and Silver Dimitri over and over was the only way I could think of to differentiate but they sound like pokemon which made me laugh. 
> 
> Technically a sequel to my other fe heros crossover fic  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329102
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
